


Mindgames

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really can’t help his dirty thoughts, not when the meeting is so boring and Jensen so pretty. And if he has to suffer through this, well he’ll make sure Jensen is right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindgames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78801.html?thread=28736721#t28736721) on the [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) and for this month’s [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Betad by the ever so awesome [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21**.

 

 

“Moving on to point 3.4.6 on today's agenda.”

Jared groans. They've been sitting in this fucking meeting for almost four hours and they’re still deep in the discussion of point three. Point three being the mayor's plan to use the Superhero Guild to improve his imagine. Their team leader Jeff agreed, because the mayor has assigned them a bigger budget and allowed them to move out of the crappy factory into a nice office building.

Still, if Jared had known it would lead to discussing the details of the floats they would be riding in the mayor's parade, he would have voted against it.

He looks over to Jensen – or Elemental, as he’s more commonly known by his superhero name. It’s not that they’re as famous as fictional comic book heroes, like Batman or Wonder Woman, but it’s still a good thing to stay anonymous in their line of work.

Jensen is obviously just as bored as Jared because he’s creating tiny ice constructions in the air, only to vaporize them mere seconds later with a small flame.

Looking around, he can see that the rest of the team is equally bored.

Chad is making paperclips dance on his piece of paper, Felicia is extending her claws rhythmically, moving to a song only she can hear, before retracting them again, and Osric is actually asleep. Alaina is preening her wings with a superiorly bored expression on her face while Misha is talking quietly into his looking glass.

The only one really listening to Jeff is Sam, but she’s married to the guy and also happens to be their public liaisons officer. Occasionally, Jeff sends a little shockwave through the room to get their attention, but really, who fucking cares if the float is going to be on wheels or actually floating?

Besides, the meeting interrupted Jared's and Jensen's quality time rather rudely. Jared had been sucking Jensen's dick through his briefs for almost ten minutes, Jensen already begging hoarsely for more, when their cells rang with the alarm tone. When they answered, expecting the city to be on the brink of destruction - because why else were they getting bothered on their day off? - Jeff yelled at them for forgetting the meeting.

Now, a yelling Jeff is a bad Jeff, because while he has fairly good control of his powers, he still tends to make things shake when he's angry.

So they put their clothes on in record time and shagged ass to their new and shiny headquarters, courtesy of Mayor Sheppard. And it’s also courtesy of Mayor Sheppard that Jeff is now talking their ears off about floats and budgets and strings of lights and big ass papier-mâché figures.

Awesome.

Jared looks over at Jensen again. He’s leaning back in his chair now, tilting his head against the high backrest and exposing his neck. And what a pretty neck it is. Yes, necks are generally not really arousing body parts, but firstly, to Jared all of Jensen is arousing and secondly, he was rudely interrupted before he could get to that part. Because apart from loving to torture Jensen endlessly by playing lightly with his dick and balls, Jared also has a thing for licking and nibbling up and down his neck until Jensen's arms don't stop being covered in goosebumps and his boyfriend is a moaning mess.

Oh yeah, you got that right. Jensen is Jared's boyfriend. The almighty, totally aloof and mysterious Elemental is actually dating Jared Padalecki, better known to the common population as the slightly uncoordinated but completely charming newcomer Mindwave. And yes, Jensen is not only four years older than Jared, he actually has six years seniority on him in the public law enforcement sector, subdivision Special Powers. He also apprehended the Demon gang a few years ago, making him a national superhero and propelling the Texan team to the top of the nation's popularity list, even beating out the notoriously flashy California team.

But Jared has his own successes to look back on. Sure, his methods are a bit unconventional – he calls them creative, while the mayor calls them chaotic and destructive, usually comparing Jared to some kind of animal, like a giraffe or a moose, but Jared did take out JPS, the monster conglomerate, all by himself. And Jensen – well Jensen might have frowned upon him in the beginning, calling him an overeager puppy, but he's come to appreciate Jared's enthusiasm. Especially when Jared is sucking his dick. Or sucking on his neck while riding his dick.

Riding Jensen's dick... Jared gets lost in the visual, because really, Jensen has such a pretty dick. It's thick too, and long, not pornstar-gonna-rearrange-your-internal-organs-long, but just long enough to hit all the right spots without making him sore. Anyway, Jared's always been more about girth than length, and Jensen is practically perfect. The feeling of him splitting Jared open, rubbing against his insides-

Across the table, Jensen sputters and almost jumps out of his seat. His cheeks are flushed and he shoots Jared a glare, before trying to cover the whole scene up with a coughing fit.

Ooops. Seems like Jared projected a bit there. It‘s just when Jared gets really emotional it becomes harder to keep a hold of his mental abilities.

When Jared was five, he was diagnosed with telepathy, level four, subtype B. Basically, it means that Jared is fairly good at reading people's minds – he not only gets images and emotions, he’s also able to understand words and sentences if he’s close enough, and he’s able to project thoughts and visuals. He isn't sure what image exactly Jensen just received, because he hasn't been focusing, but from Jensen's reaction it must have been pretty explicit.

Oh, well. Jared is bored, sex with Jensen is awesome, he doesn’t think he can be blamed. And Jensen is just too adorable when he loses his countenance and tries to hide it. It also seems vastly unfair that Jared should be the only horny one here.

He furtively looks around the table to see if anyone's watching, but his team is pretty focused on their own methods of avoiding listening to Jeff, who's still droning on, only now he's talking about something he calls ‘special balloon effects’. Jared chooses not to think about what that could mean. He’ll see it soon enough when he has to be a part of that damn parade.

Instead, he focuses on Jensen and nudges him gently with his mind. Jensen looks over to him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He starts minutely shaking his head when Jared grins. Jared just nods and his boyfriend gets more and more insistent, eyes shooting daggers at him and telling him to cut it out. Jared has no intention of doing that. Instead he's gonna have some fun.

He goes back to his former fantasy, riding Jensen slow and deep. In his mind, he puts on a show, arching his back, flexing his muscles, and stroking his own chest and abs, just teasing his dick.

Jensen's eyes widen for a moment, then they narrow again and his face promises fire and brimstone. Or a good hard fucking as soon as they’re done. Jared licks his lips and focuses again. Before they were so rudely interrupted, he’d planned on licking Jensen through his boxers until precome was making the fabric cling to his dick and then slowly peel them down, just below his balls.

In his mind he focuses on that image now, and Jensen gasps quietly at the change. Jared concentrates, really concentrates, and when Jensen clenches his fist violently, Jared knows he can now not only see, but also _feel_ Jared. Feel his tongue licking along the underside of his dick, just up to the crown, feel him breathe hot over the wet tip, feel him nibble ever so gently at the head.

When Jared adds the pressure of his hand to cup Jensen's balls, a fireball shoots out of his closed fist. All eyes turned to Jensen.

Jeff raises his eyebrows. “Really? You want to include a fire show at the second roundabout?”

Jensen nods, cheeks red with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. “Sure, why not?” He says it completely smooth though, covering up his misstep like he followed Jeff’s presentation with undivided attention.

“Because you never wanna show of your skills,” Chad points out, paperclips now imitating a position out of one of his favorite movie types. Jared tilts his head, but he can‘t be sure which paperclip is doing the penetrating, it looks a little bit like two snakes practicing kamasutra.

“Yeah, well,” Jensen says, trying to sound casual, while Jared is torn between laughter and the blowjob fantasy still projecting from his mind, “If the mayor wants a show... Besides, the kids love it.”

“Getting all domestic, are you?” Alaina teases.

“Shut up.” Jensen slouches back into his seat, but under the table, Jared is hit with a flash of icy cold air. It doesn't deter him though, as soon as Jeff is back to talking about float routes and hotdog stands, Jared goes back to his fantasy, namely the part where he finally starts sucking Jensen's dick. It’s not the easiest thing in the world, because of said girth Jared loves so much, but over time he has become quite good at it. After all, practice makes perfect, they say.

Jensen’s squirming in his seat, trying to inconspicuously adjust himself in his pants and the knowledge of his growing erection makes Jared's own desire soar.

He jumps into the fantasy of sucking Jensen, taking him deeper and faster, sucking him as hard as he can, until he's almost choking on it and loving every second, even projecting the tiny muffled moans he sometimes makes.

Jensen's eyes roll back in his head before he gets a grip on himself again. Next to Jensen, Felicia snickers. Jared turns to look at her, and her eyes are darting back and forth between Jensen and Jared.

“You really need to work on your aim,” she mouths over to him.

Jared blushes, but Felicia is still laughing, so she's probably not offended by getting a blink of Jared and Jensen live and in technicolor. She might not find it particularly arousing, not with her raving on and on about how hot her current girlfriend is, but she seems to be taking it all in good fun. For a moment, Jared thinks about quitting, but Jensen is still glaring so prettily at him, Jared just can't stop. There's something about Jensen that makes him push and push. There hasn't been a time when he hasn't loved the results yet. Jensen might yell and grouse for a bit, but in the end he likes to resolve their arguments physically, and since he would never hurt Jared, he tends to fuck it out of him. Which, you know, win-win for all.

Jared is just about to move to a new fantasy – he'd love to eat chocolate off of Jensen one day, but so far Mr. Nice and Proper has refused due to stickiness. But maybe if Jared shows him how nice it can be...

“... and that's it!” Jeff says, louder than before. “Thank you all for your focused and rapt attention, I really appreciate it.” Sarcasm is dripping from his voice and most of the team members have the grace to look ashamed.

“I'll send you the powerpoint,” Jeff continues, “and you have a week to come up with your own ideas. Good day, everyone.”

Jensen is out of his seat in a flash, rounds the table and then pulls Jared out of his chair.

“We're going home. Now!”

Jared gets tingly all over. He shoots Felicia one last look and she winks at him, and then Jensen drags him out of the office. They almost run a sleepy Osric over, and pass Alaina, when she's just about to take off from one of the windows.

Jared is giddy with anticipation, he really wants to get his hands back on Jensen's dick, stroke that hot flesh, all hard for him, and the-

“Fucking hell, Jared,” Jensen pants out and then suddenly he opens a door to his side and pulls Jared through.

They stumble inside and Jensen slams the door shut while he's already gripping Jared’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Jared goes willingly, because kissing Jensen is awesome. He has these really soft looking lips, that can become hard and demanding, like they're just now, and he's a true master at tongue movement, not sloppy, but also not stabbing, just the right amount of sliding in and out, pressing against Jared's, and yeah. Jared kinda stops analyzing and gets lost in the feeling of Jensen's mouth.

Jensen is kissing him thoroughly, hands running over his body, and Jared isn't sure anymore if it's just Jensen or if he's actually using his powers to set him on fire.

“You're so cheesy sometimes,” Jensen chuckles into his mouth.

Shit. Sometimes, after a lot of projecting, Jared has a hard time keeping it down. And despite all the fun, Jensen really doesn't need to hear Jared waxing poetics about him, his head is big enough as it is. So instead he tries to conjure up that chocolate fantasy, but he doesn’t get far, because Jensen is kissing him again, fingers digging harshly into Jared’s ass.

“You fucking tease,” Jensen curses into his mouth.

“You love it,” Jared shoots back.

Jensen snorts. “I love you. There’s a difference.”

Jared still gets all mushy inside whenever Jensen says the magic l-word, but he tries to shrug it off. “Keep pretending, babe, I know you love it, and you know I know, and I know that you know that I know, and-”

Jensen presses a finger against Jared’s mouth. He licks at it.

“Shut up,” Jensen orders, but his voice is loving and scratchy rough. Jared is just about to reply, when Jensen goes back to kissing him, and really, talking is overrated sometimes anyway.

Slowly, Jensen walks them backwards through the room, until Jared’s ass hits the hard edge of something that can only be a desk. Oh yeah. So many great ways to fuck on a desk. Images of the different possibilities flash through his mind, but Jensen chuckles darkly and turns him around, maneuvering him behind the desk. Suddenly, there’s a gush of wind and everything on the desk clatters down onto the ground. Even the stone paperweight sails to the floor like it weighs nothing more than a feather. Jensen’s casual displays of power always turn Jared on; his dick, already hard from all the kissing, twitches in his pants.

“Oh no,” Jensen says, and pushes Jared down on the smooth surface of the dark wooden desk. “It’s my turn now. I’m going to tell you a bit about what I am going to do to you. Now and as soon as I get you home in our bed. But I wanna do so many things, need to take the edge off first.”

Jared shudders. He can’t help it, he loves growly and über-toppy Jensen.

“You see, as soon as we get home, you’re the one getting spread out on the bed and I’ll be the one sucking your dick until you go crazy. I’ll make you go from hot to cold and back so fast it’ll make your head spin and you’ll be begging me for my dick.”

“God yes.” Jared can see it in his mind, completely at Jensen's mercy and he wants to roll around in his fantasy.

“But first,” Jensen murmurs and pulls Jared’s jeans down with practiced movements. Jared’s boxers follow, but before he can feel the cool air of the vacant office, there’s warmth spreading over his back, hot air pushing against his opening and he can feel the little fireball he knows Jensen is using to keep him warm.

Jensen is always thoughtful like that, even when they’re in the middle of a hard fucking and it makes Jared go all mushy inside, besides being achingly hard and leaking precome all over the underside of the desk.

“Shit!” He’s unprepared for the wetness of Jensen’s tongue licking over his crack and pushing softly against his opening. Jared relaxes himself and Jensen slides in, opening him up carefully but insistent.

“I’m ready, c’mon, Jen, you can-”

Jensen roughly shoves two fingers in and Jared gasps. It’s too much, too fast, with not enough lube to ease the way, and he loves it. He tries to widen his stance, but his pants won’t let him.

“Just like this,” Jensen pants hotly into his ear. “You’re gonna stay, just like this, and now you‘re going to take what I’m going to give you, understand?”

Jared wants to answer, but the words get stuck in his throat and when Jensen twists his fingers, all he manages to get out is a moan.

Jensen chuckles darkly. “That’s what I wanna hear.”

Yeah, keeping Jensen from getting a big head is a lost cause, every shove and push of his fingers making Jared pant and moan, and he’s this close to actually begging for Jensen's cock, when the fingers disappear, leaving him open and wanting.

“Jen…” Jared refuses to think of the sound he makes as a whine. He gasps again when there’s a cold brush of air against his ass, making goosebumps run down his ass and legs, and then there’s the almost unbearable heat of Jensen's dick pressing against his opening.

“Not - you’re not playing fair,” Jared manages to stutter out.

Jensen leans over him and softly bites into his neck. “Neither were you,” he says, warm breath making his slick skin tingle. Then he pushes inside.

Jared has to bite into his hand so he doesn’t scream. It’s always like that when Jensen’s perfect dick enters him, just incredible friction and pressure spreading through his whole body, making his blood boil and the want claw at him. Jared shoves back and Jensen bottoms out, hips flush against his ass.

“Holy fucking hell,” Jensen gasps out and his hands on Jared’s hips tighten almost painfully. “So fucking good, baby.”

Jared preens, can’t help it, Jensen’s approval is still the greatest thing in the world, no matter if he tells him that he did well on a mission or that he looks so pretty sucking Jensen’s dick.

Sucking Jensen’s dick. That’s something he’s definitely going to do, no matter what Jensen wants.

“Jared, stop it,” Jensen orders but his voice is labored and choppy with with every snap of his hips. “It’s my turn now.”

Jensen shifts behind him and the next thrust hits Jared’s prostate dead on, making sparks shoot up his spine.

“I’m so gonna take my time later,” Jensen pants out. “Gonna lick you all over, baby, and then I’m gonna blow cold air over all your sensitive places.”

His movements have steadied, slow, deep thrusts just this side of not enough, leaving Jared wanting.

“Here,” Jensen says and his hand cups Jared’s ass, his finger trailing to his rim, where Jensen’s dick is spreading him wide. The feathery touch drives Jared crazy.

“Jen, please.”

Jensen’s hand runs up his spine to the base of his neck. “Here,” he whispers, kissing that sensitive spot, trailing his mouth to his ear. “Here,” he whispers, “and here,” when he sucks right behind it.

With a quick move, he pulls Jared up by his shoulders, and Jared has to put his hands on the desk to steady himself. The new angle makes his dick bump up against the desk’s underside, smearing a trail of precome against the smooth wood.

Jensen’s hands wander around his torso and pinch his nipples. “Here too. And then of course...” Jensen trails off when his hands glide lower, pushing Jared back against his body, back on his dick so he can reach between him and the desk and wrap a hand around his dick, squeezing lightly.

“What do you think, baby,” he asks, hot breath against Jared’s ear, “you want me to run a line of frost up and down your dick only to heat it up with my mouth?”

Jared shivers and helplessly pushes forward into Jensen’s hand, trying to get more friction.

“No,” Jensen said harshly, takes his hand away and pushes Jared down again. He slams forward hard, pressing Jared’s hips painfully into the desk’s edge and leans in.

“Read my mind.”

Jared tries to focus, but Jensen picks up speed, pounding into Jared and it takes him a few tries to break through the cloud of lust in his own mind and worm his way into Jensen’s.

He gasps at the overload of sensation, Jensen's pleasure mirroring his own. He doesn’t read Jensen’s mind often and only after being given permission, otherwise it would be a violation of privacy that Jensen might never forgive. He’s only seldom invited in, but every time he’s newly amazed by the intricate and beautiful ways Jensen’s minds works.

He can’t really pay attention to that now, it’s difficult enough to ignore the sensations in his own body. Jensen’s arousal swirls through his mind and Jared sees how tight he is around Jensen, how much Jensen loves to look down at his round ass, see the muscles of his back work, how reverently Jensen's eyes trace every one of his moves and he listens to every little sound Jared makes.

He gets used to it slowly and gathers his wits about him enough to tense the muscles in his ass and moan louder, just to see Jensen react.

“Evil bastard,” Jensen mutters.

Before Jared can laugh at him, his mind is filled with Jensen pushing an image at him. It almost kills Jared, the pleasure racing through his own body, Jensen’s dick still pushing so deliciously into him and the added sensation of Jensen’s lust. When the picture forms in Jensen’s, and in turn in Jared’s mind, he can’t breathe anymore. It’s Jared tied to a bed, how Jensen sees him, what Jensen wants to do to him, touch him everywhere hot and cold, mapping out his whole body and he looks different to Jensen, so much more beautiful, almost like he’s glowing.

Jared’s throat closes up and he grips the edge of the desk to anchor himself.

“Never gonna let you go,” Jensen moans out, “always mine.”

“Yes, yours.”

Jensen’s thrusts get more erratic when the picture in his mind changes. “Am yours too,” he gets out and there’s Jensen lying on the bed, letting Jared’s hands and tongue take whatever he wants.

Jared feels Jensen’s orgasm building, so focused on Jensen’s pleasure he completely misses the growing pressure inside of himself until his own orgasm takes him by surprise and he shudders, pleasure exploding inside of him. He comes all over the underside of the desk while Jensen curses behind him, Jared’s name mixed in with a few choice words and spilling very hotly inside of him. Jensen has trouble controlling himself on occasion as well.

His body is still tingling pleasantly and he’s lying completely fucked out on the desk when Jensen lowers himself on his back, blanketing him softly with his warmth.

“Still reading my mind?” he asks casually and nibbles on Jared’s neck.

Jared revels in the touch and shakes his head. “Dude, you just blew my mind, no way I can focus during that.”

Jensen laughs and presses a kiss into his skin. “Do it now.”

Jared pretends to grumble, but really, he’s way too curious. It’s a bit harder to concentrate in his relaxed state, but then he’s in and he bathes in the content and love floating through Jensen’s mind until he sees what Jensen wants him to see and swallows hard.

“Ready to head home?” Jensen asks playfully, slowly pulling out.

Jared frantically nods and pushes off the desk, scrambling for his clothes. He’s half dressed when he looks back to Jensen who’s still standing there, beautifully naked and smiling indulgently at him. Jared picks up Jensen’s shirt from where he dropped it and throws it at him. “What are you waiting for?” he asks. “Cause now that you showed me, you’re not getting out of it!”

Jensen rolls his eyes dramatically but starts getting dressed. “You’re such an addict,” he says but his voice is fond.

Jared recalls the image he just saw, Jensen spread out on their bed, his most enticing parts covered in dark chocolate.

“You love it,” he says.

Jensen shakes his head. “I love you. There’s…”

“... a difference,” Jared finishes his sentence for him. “I know. I love you too. Especially when you’re being nice to me and letting me cover you in chocolate. All over. So how about you move your sweet ass a bit faster?”

Jared waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Jensen rolls his eyes. Jared doesn’t need to sneak a peek into his boyfriend’s mind though to know, that Jensen is not really annoyed.

With one last projection in Jensen’s direction - Jensen’s dick covered in chocolate, Jared feasting on it - Jared bounds out of the room.

“You coming, or what?”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Mindgames | written by ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372151) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
